drifting apart
by Miso Ramen Soup
Summary: She was like the wind. Someone that he held in his fingers but quickly fades away.
1. Chapter 1

_'I know I can't go back But I find myself flashing back,'_

* * *

The loud chattering inside the guild quieted down upon the abrupt opening of the huge wooden door. A huge storm was wildly blowing outside yet the figure who stood proudly didn't seemed to budge by its force as he sauntered towards the guild master who sat on top of a wooden counter. Beside him, a child was gripping tightly at the hem of his coat, mildly shaking from the cold, their short wet fringes clung to their face and their eyes were shut closed.

The older of the two patted their head as he started talking to the guild master. Gray eyed the two figures with mild interest together with Natsu and the others. They had heard Laxus was sent on a S-class request to retrieved something important, surely this 'something important' was not the lanky kid who appears that would break down any moment, right?

"So, you managed to find the child?," Makarov asked. Staring expectantly at the child who hid further behind his grandson.

"Yea, a fat old man nearly beat me in buying this kid." Laxus sighed, scratching his head as if he had remembered something that drained all of his energy. Makarov laughed at this, jumping from his spot and edge closer to the child. He put his hand on their head, the child flinched yet did not moved from their spot. They let the old man ruffle their already unruly hair, lest whimpering a little at his touch.

"But still..." The guild master murmured now looking at his grandson. "I don't remember this child to be blind."

Laxus nodded, seemingly expecting the old man to ask the same question. He bent down a little before whispering something to his ear. Makarov frowned. "What?," He asked, finding it hard to believe what he just heard. He returned his gaze back to the child who was by now shrinking even further behind Laxus upon feeling the intense gazes of the guild master and the other members.

They whimpered, tears starting to pool from the corner of their eyes. They shook as a thunder clapped loudly in the sky, choosing to cling tightly onto one of Laxus' leg for comfort.

"P-please...don't...hurt me..." They sobbed as the stream of tears fell from their eyes. "I-I'd be good... Just don't..."

The people inside the guild could not find the strength to reprimand or broke the silence that engulped the whole building. They could only watch as the child weeped.

Yet, among the masses, a single figure frowned. Disliking the weak demeanor the newcomer was showing.

And for some reason, he wants to teach this kid a 'lesson'.

* * *

The child was elusive. They were always following Laxus like a lost puppy and would shrink back behind his back when someone would try to speak to them. And although their appearance shows that they were one of the male species, their attitude would often contradict it as they were easily scared and a huge crybaby.

Apparently, some people do not like this. Gray Fullbuster in general.

Gray felt his eyes twitch as yet again the kid cried when Natsu approached them. Well I guess that was pretty acceptable, considering that the salmon haired boy asked them for a one on one battle. But still...

"Oi Natsu! Stop it! It's pretty obvious that he is not strong!" Erza reprimanded, giving the kid a smack on his head.

"There there now, don't cry okay? We will not let that scary kid hurt you." A olderly women gushed as she cuddled the kid over her lap.

"Do you want some sweets dear?" Another one asked.

"If you want, I will cook your favorite food ~ It'll make you feel better for sure ~" Mirajane reached out to wipe the tears that were falling from his closed eyes, voice uncharacteristically sweet.

"Or would you rather wants some toys?"

"Oh what a cutie~ Can I take him home, Laxus?"

And so and so... He felt his eyes twitch again, this kid was suddenly popular with the ladies, though they looked uncomfortable with the attention they were getting, that did not stopped the male population of the guild feel envious. I-It's not like he's part of that crowd or anything. Idiot.

He scowled.

* * *

The child silently walked the street, skillfully dodging people from here and there. Although their sense of sight was lacking they were skillful in using other senses beyond that of a normal being. The busy chatter of the people around the neighborhood gave them a little scare, yet they still bravely ordered their legs to keep on moving. They weren't used to walking these streets alone, usually their 'Big Brother' would accompany them but he was currently away leaving them behind, much to the child's dismay.

They had originally planned on staying home and just wait for him yet they felt a little guilty upon the thought of the 'mark' that lies at the small of their back would cross their mind. Yes, they were part of that guild so they should at least do what the others do.

Still...

Instead of entering, they chose to hid behind the entrance, the loud noise resonating inside was giving them quite a fright. They poked their head a little at the opening, contempleting on whether they should enter or just turn around. They were never good with loud noises, they used to be good, but now was different.

'M-maybe, I s-should just go home,'

"What are you doing?"

A voice startled them from behind. They were too engrossed in their thought that they did not even noticed the sound of the pair of feet approaching them. They shrieked at this before abruptly turning around pushing their back in to the wall. They remembered that voice oh too well, anything that scares them are hardly forgotten. It was the voice of that loud dragon slayer who asked them to a one on one fight once.

It was really scary...

"Are you okay?" Another voiced asked. They jerked a little upon feeling a hand on their shoulder. The voice was higher than the other and of course they knew who it was, there was this person who is always seen together with the dragon slayer.

They gulped.

Not really comfortable with being touched, but they don't have the strength to swat the hand away. She was a good person, one can easily tell. Feeling a little nervous, they slowly nodded, hoping that the gesture would make her withdrew her hand.

"That's good!" She exclaimed, much to the child's relief, withdrewing her hand in the process. "Ah! Let's go inside! Everyone is probably waiting! Come on! Natsu! You too!" She giggled before grabbing them on the wrist. Forcing both the child and the dragon slayer in.

Though being that near to the boy is enough to make them shake in fear. They could only whine inwardly as the girl dragged them inside.

* * *

They should have realized it sooner. Heck, they should have realized it the moment they woke up. Being blind meant something so obvious, yet here they were standing awkwardly in front of the request board. Stupid. Of course they couldn't read any of them! And they were far far far far far too shy to ask for assistance. They sniffled and bit their bottom lip. This time, finally deciding on just going home. They brought their knuckles to their eyes and wiped the tears that are treathening to fall.

Unknown to the child was the pair of eyes that frowned at them from afar. This was his chance! Laxus was not arround! He can finally reprimand that crybaby to stop sniveling. It was really getting into his nerves. He nodded to himself. With firm and sturdy steps, he walked toward the obviously sobbing child. He saw them jerk, noticing his nearing form yet made no sign of running away, only tilting their head to his direction.

"Hey you!" He started, grabbing the child's collar and earning surprised gasps from those who are around. The child shrieked and crossed their arms around their head as if he would beat them. It took Gray off guard but immediately regained his composure when he saw the trail of tears that were falling from the child's tightly closed eyes.

"Oi, Gray! What are you doing?!" He heard one of his guild mates say, he ignored them and took a breath. Meanwhile, Makarov silently observed from his spot. He knew pretty well that Gray will not hurt the child but he was curious on what the young ice-mage had in mind and maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to help them.

"Will you stop with your senseless crying?!" He snarled and shook them. "Are you not ashamed? No one in this guild is going to hurt you unless you ask for it, okay?!" He resumed on shaking them furiously, as if it would put some sense to their head. "And boys are not supposed to cry! You got that?!"

Makarov nearly fell on his seat at the last statement which also seemed to caught the child's attention.

They looked— or rather faced Gray dumbfounded. The tears that were falling like a river earlier halted.

'Did I heard that wrong?' They gaped at him.

"B-boy?" They asked, trying to confirm that they might have heard it wrong.

"That's right! You're a boy! A man! You should not cry over petty things!" [1]

'But I'm...' then it hit them! Could it be that the whole guild— no scratch that — everyone thought that they were... They were... They were—

"...Pfft."

"Huh?"

"Ha... HAHAHAHA!"

Gray titled his head to the source of the hysterics, Makarov was laughing his butt off at something no one could comprehend. Everyone looked at him confusingly, as he continued laughing. His face by now had gotten red, and tears were now falling rapidly from his eyes. He gasped, clutched his stomach and when everybody thought he was finally going to calm down, he laughed again.

"Oi, master! What the hell are you laughing at?!" Gray felt a vein popped as the old man showed no sign of stopping. Meanwhile, the child, who was still in the mercy of Gray's grasp, looked rather dejected with the sudden realization. Their small hand fell on the fabric of the shirt that they were wearing, surely this is not a boys clothing right? Right? Laxus has not been making them wear his old clothes, right? Right?!

They gasped and slapped their hands to their face, flushing as they realized that their 'Big Brother' had probably indeed had been making them wear boys clothes! No wonder those girls had been swarming around them lately!

By this time, much to everyone's relief, Makarov had finally calmed down, albeit still chuckling slightly as he made his way towards the two children. He grinned widely and patted them.

"Nothing, nothing," He chuckled. He knew why that child was here alone, and an idea crossed his mind, the old man grinned even wider. "Say, Gray, how about you take on a request with him?" He inquired.

The ravenette cocked an eyebrow, feeling something was off. "Huh? Why should I? He can do it alone!" He protested.

"Now, now, you want him to stop sniveling right?" The old man grinned mischievously and edge closer. "Now is your chance. Help him grow some backbone."

He frowned. He got point but still...

That's how he found himself walking in the busy street with a shaking boy behind his trail. Although he noticed he'd been shaking a lot more than he usually do, he made no attempt on asking him. Yet, he still find himself glancing at his back from time to time. The boy had his head down, nervously avoiding people, apologizing whenever he would bump into someone.

Huh, that's unusual. Gray thought. He saw him walking alone the other day and the kid looked collected and would not even bump into a single soul. So what's his problem now?

Gray heaved a sigh. He just shrugged the thought off and resumed walking, albeit a little faster. Not noticing the panic that washed up the face of his companion. The child took a nervous in take of breath. 'T-This can't be!' The child thought. They couldn't feel Gray's presence anymore, or rather they couldn't concentrate on following Gray anymore. The noise that surrounded them was too much, it all seemed to grow even louder with each passing second. Their knees shook in fear, tears started to form behind their hidden eyes. Desperately hidden memories started to rose up from their heads. This made them panic even further. Anxiety engulped their whole being and they found themselves unable to move.

Where does the guild stood again?! Which direction is their house again?! Where—

"Oi, What the hell are you spacing out for?" A familiar voice spoke in front of them. They flinched.

"G-gray?"

"Yea? What's wrong?" The ravenette asked. Obviously confused when he noticed that the kid had stopped following him and looked about to faint from his spot. He noticed that he looked rather pale and cold sweats were dripping down from their forehead to their chin.

"... N-nothing." They murmured before tilting their head down. Gray crossed his arm on his chest as he stared at the meek boy, 'Well at least he's not crying' he thought.

"Let's go then." He gruffly inquired.

"W-wait!" They stopped him upon hearing his feet shuffle.

"What is it now?" The annoyed tune of the young mage made them flinched yet that didn't stopped their lips from murmuring something. Too bad though, it was too quiet and he failed to hear their request.

"Huh? I didn't hear you. Speak louder!" He commanded.

The child had to swallow a huge lump that formed on their throat, they had to say it! "... H-hand..."

"What?"

"I-I... I-I...ha...nd...p-please..."

"Speak louder will you!" Gray growled, clearly losing his cool.

"PLEASE LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND!"

Cue, sudden halting of the activities around the area. Gray felt the blood rush to his face at the sudden outburst of the quiet boy. W-wait! He is not supposed to be blushing , geddemet! And just what the hell is wrong with this kid?! D-don't tell me, he's into b-boys—

"Oh how cute ~" A woman gushed at the background.

"My my, that was bold."

"Aren't they both boys?"

"Who cares! Didn't you know? Such relationships are pretty common nowadays!"

"They are still too young tho, if 'ya ask me."

"Why is that other kid not wearing any shirt?"

"Children nowadays."

If embarrassment could kill, Gray fullbuster could have died on that spot that very moment. But he had to calm himself down, how could he prove that he's better than Natsu if such antics could made his feet wobble and and his face hot. But... When you think about it... This kid... He was rather... How do he say it... Cute... In a girly way...

Noticing the comments of the spectators the kid flushed and realized how their request must've sounded. Though, still young, they were not naive when it comes to such things, afterall such stories were pretty common from where they came from. They must fix this misunderstanding right away!

"I-I'm sorry!," They stuttered."I did not meant it that way! I-it's just... Umm... This is my first time walking around this area a-and I-I need to h-hold your h-hand in order for me to not get lost..." They shifted uncomfortably in their feet. "D-don't worry... I only need you to guide me once..."

Oh.

So that's it. Tsh, damn people for assuming things. Gray clicked his tounge irritably. "Tsh, then say so before hand, idiot." He scolded.

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever, I-It's not like I misunderstood you or anything. Y-you only caught me off guard that's all." He huffed. Good thing this child was blind or else if he would be able to see the redness of his face and that will embarrass him even further. He shifted closer, the child not making any move, he took a breath. Clearly nervous as he hesitantly took the child's hand with his. His heart was beating quite loudly inside his ribcage and he doesn't even know why. It didn't help when the child smiled sweetly and thanked him.

Huh, and you think his blush could not get any redder.

* * *

 **[1] He kinda sounded like Elfman there. /sobs/ but it needs to be done. Much OOCness, I kennot even. /crai**

 **For a dear friend of mine ~**

 **Line on top is from the english translation of Missing You by Kana Nishino.**

 **Translation Credits goes to kyokosagaki . com**

 **Fairytail - Hiro Mashima**


	2. Chapter 2

_'I act tough, But I'm still just thinking. I'm just thinking of you,'_

* * *

"You two are the ones who took my request?"

The merchant looked at them with uncertain eyes. Although the location was still a part of the town it was pretty much far from any other houses. The nearest one, Gray estimated, was half a kilometer away. Bandits had been lurking a lot lately and people like him are afraid that they'll be targeted next. Add to that, people like them does not trust children much in guarding their properties, even if they are a part of an infamous guild. Oh, specially if they are part of 'that' infamous guild.

Noticing his uncertainty, the child, who was still holding Gray's hand, spoke. "Don't worry. I might not look like it, but I am pretty capable of fighting!" Somehow, not only the old merchant doubt that but Gray as well. "A-and beside, G-gray is here..." They shyly murmured the last part. Oh, Gray heard that though, cue, that Homo blush.

"You say that..." The merchant crossed his arms.

"Please trust us!" The child insisted. The determined tone in their voice made the merchant back off.

He coughed. "F-fine, only because you look so determined." The child beamed and bowed, thanking him over and over again. The merchant only laughed heartedly at this, after an half hour or so of preparing for his departure, he gave them instructions saying that he'd be back that afternoon.

"You only have to keep the bandits from taking anything away, but if the situation gets dangerous please don't do anything reckless."

Worried still, he only gave them a wave before leaving.

* * *

He could not comprehend what was happening. The blur on his mind did not lessen as one of the bandit fell on the ground with a loud thud before being wrapped tightly by chains. He looked to be in extreme pain as he started gasping real loudly, face red and choking on his own spit. His comrades were in state the same as Gray as they looked completely frightened at the child who stood in the middle of field.

A sly smile was on their face as they whisked an arm away, a magic circle opening at their gesture. A foot planted roughly on the ground before they dashed off at a extreme speed, they jumped on the air and pulled a huge silver battle axe from the circle.

BAM!

A strong gust of wind blew as the metal came in contact with the ground. They were sent flying to the air by the force, even Gray. Countless magic circles formed around the bandits, chains flying around their bodies successfully chaining them in the air before they were mercilessly slammed to the ground.

In an instant, the child finished their mission.

In an instant, they had proven to the ice-mage that they were more than capable in combat.

In an instant, he felt something godly standing before him.

His mind was full of questions.

How was this possible?

'Laxus took a request to retrieve something important',

It echoed through his mind.

The child's crying face flashed his mind. He felt as if all of these were just a dream, that Laxus never even brought a kid back home. That he was pissed over someone who is only a product of his own imagination.

He don't understand any of it.

He must be going crazy.

* * *

"Oi, tell me the truth," He started. "Who on earth are you?"

They abruptly came into a stop at his sudden question. The merchant returned home that afternoon completely astonished. The bandits were sent to jail and they were given a pay way higher than what was on the request. But Gray could not find a reason to rejoice, the fight from earlier replayed on his mind over and over again like a broken film. He frowned as the child only shifted to their feet nervously.

They swallowed a lump on their throat. They said their name and yet Gray could not buy it, something was off. But he wasn't that nosy type of a person so even though it's against his will, he decided to drop the topic off.

"Fine, forget it," He ruffled his hair and sighed. "The important thing is that people wouldn't worry about bandits anymore."

They only nodded albeit looking down.

A uncomfortable silence surrounded them. He could not find a way to break it so he just stood there, rubbing the back of his neck.

"... Do you hate me now?" The child sadly asked. He saw their lips quiver but much to his surprise, they did not cry. He noticed how hard they were trying to stop themselves from crying. It was rather pitiful to look at, to be honest.

He coughed.

"N-no...," He trailed off. "I was just... surprised. That's all..."

"Um..." They nodded, not buying any of his words.

Gray caught this and felt a vein popped. "Really! If you will not believe me, I'm gonna punch right here right now!"

"Eek! I-I'm so sorry! I believe you! Please don't hit me!" The child flailed their arms around.

He scoffed. "Good, now let's go. I know this place that serves delicious foods. I'll treat you for kicking those bandit's ass."

The warm hand that enveloped theirs made their breath hitched together with the warmth that roused up to their heart. A soft tint of pink dusted their cheek, and they could not even muster a complaint as they were dragged somewhere around the town.

* * *

"Honestly, how many times do you plan on tripping?"

He asked as he patches the child's wounds. Ever since they paired up on a request, they had been almost inseparable. Wherever Gray went, the child would always be there. Not that he really mind, in fact he was kinda glad. Except when he would have to patch their wounds whenever they would trip, fall of the stairs, or whenever a dog would mistook them for dinner. And to think he even thought that they might be as strong as Erza. Their senses was supposed to be strong as well, so what now?

This was so ridiculous.

"I'm sorry..." They murmured. "E-everyone was quite louder than they usually do today. I couldn't concentrate much."

Gray hummed a response returning his attention back to their wounds.

"H-hey Gray?"

"Yea?"

"I heard Natsu and the others talking about this fare... A-are you going as well?" Fidgeting with the hem of their shirt, they nervously asked.

"Well, yea. We go there every year. You should go too."

"H-huh?"

"I said you should come with us, I'm pretty sure the old man will not mind." He added as he stared intently at the child's reaction. They sat their dumbfounded, of course they will not go! They would just ruin the fun. Add to that, they had another reason. That's also why they had been avoiding everyone for they knew that they will invite them to the fare (And some people doesn't take 'no' for an answer), resulting to constant tripping. But they never expected for Gray to invite them instead. Usually when they were together, He would only rant about how Erza beat them that day or how stupid Natsu is and some other stuffs. Maybe they should not have asked the obvious from the very beginning.

They tilted their face down. "No... I don't wanna go."

Gray scoffed. "Of course you're going, dumbass. Everyone's going to be there, even Laxus."

They bit their bottom lip and shook their head. "I-I said I don't want to go..."

Gray felt his eyebrow twitch in displeasure. "No, you're going." He stubbornly said. The child flinched at his tone, yet if Gray was stubborn so were they. They furiously shook their head and declined. Which only pissed Gray even more.

"I'm not going!"

"Hah?! And why is that?!" Gray abruptly stood from his seat and grabbed them by the collar. The scrapping sound echoed to the four walls of the infirmary.

"N-no reason..."

"Do you expect me to believe that?!"

"I-I don't care if you would not!"

"Why you little- Fine! Go stay here and be the pitiful loser that you are!" He hissed before pushing them away. He stomped on his foot, walking towards the entrance. He didn't forgot to slam the door, just in case they didn't noticed how angry he was.

* * *

Gray found himself sitting on the balcony that day. The sun was already setting, painting the town and sky with orange, yellow and pink hue. The fight earlier kept replaying on his mind. That idiot! What the hell is his problem! Does he not trust the guild still? Why was he so intent on not going anyway? That jerk.

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" He growled, not noticing the form who was making his way toward him.

Makarov laughed upon seeing Gray. He had witness his fight with his adopted 'son' that day and couldn't help but to meddle. He knew the reason behind the child's reluctance towards joining them to the upcoming fare and it worries him.

Gray frowned at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

He chuckled and shook his head, sitting beside Gray. He huffed and crossed his arms on his chest, despite not being asked he started telling the guild master what happened. Nodding to his word, Makarov mimicked Gray and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and blew through his nose.

"I don't get what's his problems are." Gray angrily added.

He contemplated whether he would tell the young mage or not. It was after all, quite confidential. It has been half a year since his grandson brought the child, and so far, aside from Laxus, Gray was the closest to them. He sighed. Maybe he could not tell him the whole story but it would not hurt much if he would tell them this little information.

"Gray," He started. "He, that child, is not really blind."

Gray looked at them startled. Mind trying to process what he just heard. He blinked, was this old man messing with him? Not really blind? Makarov noticed this and chuckled. He couldn't blame him, he suddenly blurted that out of the blue after all. Anyone would be lost.

"That blindness is something that he did to himself. Normally, someone that young would not be able to do such a high level of magic, much more do that to themselves but then again a lot happened before. It..." He stopped and closed his eyes. Unknown to many was the child's constant night terrors that would remind the old guild master just how damaged the child that he took in his care was. He wants it to stop. "Gray... I want him to open his eyes again... I don't want him to forever trap himself in that make shift darkness that he made."

Makarov sounded really serious. Gray could only frown.

"I know it's too much to ask but please... Laxus is spoiling him too much, he thinks that it fine just leaving him that way. Tsk, I can never count on him. And that child still doesn't trust me as much as he does with you and Laxus." As much as he hate to admit it, Laxus was trying to push his hate toward him to his 'little brother' and he was probably succeeding.

All this time Gray was patiently listening. He hadn't spoken a single word but from his looks it was pretty obvious that he was pissed.

At last he sighed. "Tsk... He's much more of a coward than I thought." He scoffed and jumped from his place, stuffing his hands on his pocket.

"Hmm? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna put some sense to his mind."

With that he left. Makarov smiled, satisfied with the progress. He knew Gray could do it. After all, compare to Laxus, it only took him a few hours to earn the child's trust.

* * *

Breathing ragged, hand clenched tightly into fist, he wiped the blood on his lips as he glowered at his enemy before him. Compare to Gray, they suffered more bruises yet they don't look as tired as him. It all started with Gray bursting inside the guild, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. At first it was only harmless talking, well scratch that, it wasn't harmless. Gray was obviously picking a fight if you consider how he called the child a coward over and over again.

He told them what Makarov had said, although looking displeased the child made no attempt on denying it. It pissed Gray, and them being their usual stubborn self didn't helped. It ended into a quite bloody battle. Gray didn't expected them to fight back so he was seriously caught off guard when they kicked him.

"You blinded yourself just because you hate everything that you see?! You're stupider than I thought!" He screamed, releasing a punch which landed perfectly on the child's face.

They groaned yet they didn't budge from their place. They balled their fist and punched Gray on the gut. "Like you're the one to talk! And everyone knows that I'm smarter than you!" They followed their move with a kick which landed where they had punched him before. "What do you know?! Stop acting like you know how I feel when you don't even have the slightest idea of what happened!"

Gray was pushed a few step back, he glared at them before releasing a loud war cry, tackling the child on the ground. "It's true that I have no idea what you're going through but there's one thing that I am sure off!" He sat on their stomach, trapping them. He rolled his fist and punched them. "I am not a coward like you!" Punch.

"We all have our own share of tragedy!" Punch. "But unlike you, I will not trap myself in the dark and cry!" Punch. "I will not mope around and live in fear! Pitying myself is the last thing that I'd do! Because..." He stopped and proceed on clenching their shirt. "They would not want me to be like that..." His voice cracked and the child felt something warm hit their face. Is Gray-

"Ur... would want me to move forward..." The sudden surge of emotions was too much and he couldn't stop himself when finally a shaky sob escaped his lips. "I'm pretty sure that there are also people who would hate to see you like this... So please... Stop pitying yourself and open your eyes...

Because, you will see... The world can be such a beautiful place."

Thump.

They felt their eyes water.

Their breath hitches as their eyelids started opening in their own accord, it was still dark, the spell that they bestowed upon themselves was still there. They blinked. Tears streaming from their face and mixing with Gray's. They slowly reached their arms up, wrapping it around his neck and pulling him close. They let him cry on their shoulder as they replayed his words over and over to their mind. They knew he was right, he made perfect sense. It got them.

The darkness was finally coming to an end, and hazy hue of red and orange had slowly replaced it.

Their arms tightened upon realizing that the spell was dissipating on its own. Back when they had acquired the knowledge of caging ones eyesight, they had done it to atone for their sins. They had done something unforgivable and thought it was for the best. It was the only thing they could thought of because even though it weights them, they were afraid of dying and being hurt. They were a pathetic excuse of a human and a mage. Gray was right, they were a huge coward.

They sobbed.

There eye sight had gotten clearer.

They could now see him, he looked equally pathetic as them with their face filled with snot , tears and brushes. But they didn't care as they hugged him again and cried.

* * *

"Hey Gray..."

"Yea?"

"Will you..."

"What?"

They smiled.

"Please say my name..."

"W-what's with this all of the sudden?!"

"I noticed that you never had addressed me by my first name! Come on now, you're making me sad!"

"What's with you and your sudden change of personality?!"

"Hihihi, but I had always been like this!"

"Stop clinging on me!"

"Graaaaaaaaaaay!"

"S-shut up!"

"Say my nameeeeee!"

"W-what if I wouldn't want to?!"

"I'll curse you forever."

"No!"

"Then say it ~"

"Arrgh! F-fine!" He shifted his gaze to the corner, a very visible blush tinted his cheek as the 'boy' before him waited with full of expectation. He coughed before heaving a breath.

He looked at them.

His mouth opened and let the word spill.

"C-ciel..."

Cue, that adorable smile that had made his face grew dark with fifty shades of red.

'D-damn he's cute! Are you sure that he's really a boy?!'

Oh Gray ~ if you only knew.


	3. Chapter 3

_'No matter how many sleepless nights go by. When I can't listen to your vague reasons. I miss you and my chest hurts. Oh girl, now I'm still missing you,'_

* * *

 **Cold.**

Series of sobbing filled their ears as they sat in the dark. The cold metal that wrapped around their wrist felt lighter than it should be. They could not find a way to weap like those who bundled together in the opposite side of the cage they're in, they weren't fearful unlike them. The voice that whispers to their mind eased them, they deserve this, they thought. It was finally time for them to pay for their sin and they were more than okay with it. With each shuffle of feet just outside the cage and the abrupt opening of its entrance brought fear to the others. But they just sat there. Patiently waiting for the devil to take them and burn them over and over again.

The metal clanged loudly as the slave master opened the door. He ran his eyes over its occupants and finally landed on the form that sat in the farthest corner. He motioned to his servants to take the child out.

They made no attempt of resisting as they were dragged into the stage. They felt their eyes on them, the coldness of the wooden floor brought chills to their spine and so as the slave master's enthusiastic voice.

"Here I present you the youngest slave that we have! Due to some unfortunate series of events, she lost her eyesight. But fret not! As you can see, this child here is quite a beauty. And I'm pretty sure you know what this crest is that I'm about to show all of you," He grinned and kneeled beside them. His fatty hand made its way to the hem of the over sized tattered shirt that they wore, lifting it so that his buyers could see the thing that embedded their thigh. Surprised gasps could be heard as the spectators came into recognition.

"Two years ago, we were shocked with the news that a certain famous guild was destroyed. Its members murdered and the bloodline that ruled over them were completely eradicated from this world," He rubbed his palm together, liking the gleam of interest that he sees from his buyers eyes. "But then, almost three weeks ago, I saw her walking aimlessly around the town not far from here. The moment that I saw the crest, I instantly knew it was the real thing. You might ask 'why?', because those elves, as we call them, were geniuses. No matter how those other guilds would try and copy them, they could never do a perfect one. Now my friends, we all know how powerful this bloodline that I am speaking of. So powerful that even the magic council are wary of them. Trying their best not to make them their enemy." He grinned even wider. Yes, this was indeed a very rare item that he got ahold of, he could already see himself swimming in a sea of jewels.

"So without further a do! Let's start the biding!"

A woman shouted an amount.

It was followed by a man who shouted something higher.

Another followed.

A bearded man trippled the amount.

The slave master could feel himself salivate as the amount went higher and higher.

He really nailed it this time! And the fact that the child didn't resisted the slightess made his job easier than it should be, if only the others would behave like them.

When finally a fatty old man shouted an impossibly high amount the whole stadium went silent. It was the cue he had been waiting for, God it was higher than he had anticipated! This was definitely his lucky day!

He grinned really wide that you might thought his face was going to be ripped apart. "Is there anyone who could bid higher?" He still asked. He twirled the hammer around while walking around the stage.

"Okay! It's settle—"

A voice suddenly shouted an amount higher than the previous bid. The slave master's jaw hung agape as a teen stood on the top of the stairs. He had to double take and confirm the amount, the teen shouted the amount again, not forgetting to add some snide remarks. He swallowed his saliva, some how he thinks he had seen him before.

He nodded before shakily asked the crowd if anyone could bid higher than the impossibly high amount of money. No body moved, No body spoke.

It was settled.

 **Slave Status: SOLD.**

* * *

The soft shuffling of pages can be heard inside the dimly lit room. They sat in a corner reading books over books, their eyes darted from each words, keenly progressing the new knowledge they had acquire. Something about it trilled them, they had learned various types of magic and potion that were pretty useful during their request and stuffs. Now, they were reading more about the re equip magic from the book they bought on a shady looking store not far from this town. They can't wait to practice it and show it to Gray!

Speaking of him, they stopped reading and looked over their shoulder. Gray was sleeping soundly on the floor of their room. He had complained earlier how it looked more like a library, but he settled on their 'bed' (Which was layered futons covered in carpet then blanket) in the end. He snored instantly when his body came in contact with the soft surface.

They smiled.

Gray looked so in peace.

They closed their book and rested it on the floor. Stretching their tired limbs, their eyes darted on the clock that hung on the wall. It was already this late, they hadn't even noticed it. They chuckled a little before standing and walking toward where Gray was. Careful not to wake him up, they crawled under the cover and plopped themselves beside him.

They stared at the ceiling and thought of what happened today. It was the usual routine the guild has, Gray and Natsu bickering, Erza and Mirajane doing almost the same, people getting drunk, Lissana giggling together with the others, and so on. Sometimes during nights before they fell asleep they would think 'what if I'd disappear will everything change?'. At times they would only smile. Nothing was always certain about the future, all they could do now was not to stop and continue moving. Gray told them so.

Always move forward.

* * *

"Woah! How did you found this?" Gray exclaimed as he looked around the area.

"Haha, pretty amazing isn't it? I found it while strolling the forest!" They grinned widely and puffed their chest. Their boasting was ignored as the young male resumed on ogling the place. He ran from the corner to the other, noting every detail of the ruins that they were in. He then proceed on running toward the stage and stood proudly. He kneeled and let his palm run over the marble floor. For a ruin inside a cave, it was quite well made.

"This place seemed like a tribute to a Goddess." The child smiled as they walked passed him and stood in front of a statue which Gray only noticed that moment.

"Who?" He asked as he stood beside them.

They shook their head. Smilling still, they put their hands on their pocket and stared at the statue. Of course, they recognized her. She was the same one they always saw when they were much younger. But they could not yet make themselves say her name, they still feel like they don't have the right to.

"Huh, that's strange. I thought you were really into these stuffs."

"Haha, yea. But there's a limit to ones knowledge." They answered as they closed their eyes, feeling the wind that went pass them from the mouth of the cave they were in. Gray only hummed a response.

"Hey! We should make this our hideout or something!" They suddenly exclaimed and slapped their fist on their palm. For a moment Gray thought they wrere sparkling and he had to look away. They were always enthusiastic about these stuffs and sometimes it does them more bad than good. He sighed and ruffled his hair, muttering a quick 'whatever' before crossing his arms on his chest.

They giggled at him. "Well, we could invite Natsu and the others too! We'll add old furnitures and carpet then we'll play kings and queen, or whatever you want!"

Gray snorted. "I'm too busy for that."

"You're not always busy." They argued. Pouting as the ice-mage resumed on ignoring them, he kept his gaze glued to the statue.

"If what you said is right, then you really shouldn't be playing around this place. Considering it's built for a goddess and all." He reasoned.

"Oh, yea... You're right." Their shoulders deflated at the realization. After a few minutes though, they perked up. "Well, we can always meet here. This place is pretty relaxing! Not to mention the view outside is great! I'm sure Goddess-sama will not mind!"

Gray sighed. "You really like it here don't you?" He tiredly asked.

"Yep!" They grinned widely, not even affected by the young mage's disinterested tone.

 _'I guess it can't be helped'_ He thought.

* * *

Hands trembling, breath ragged. They couldn't stop their tears as they clenched the both side of the book they're reading. Memories of the past flashed their mind, the burning of surrounding, the dead bodies that lay under their feet, and the smile their father gave to them before his last breath. The way his bloodied hand held the theirs, they couldn't help but to remember it all.

They felt their heart clench.

Back then they have no slightest idea why they had done such horrible thing, or why they hadn't die back then.

The innocence of a poor child couldn't comprehend everything. They loved everyone, they want to see them smile more and more. They want to relieved their stress as they got home from a really tiring mission. They just wanted to live happily with them everyday. So why had they done the opposite instead? Why must they suffer through this?

Those where their constant questions.

But now, they had acquired a knowledge that might help them put an end to all of it.

But...

'What good will it do? I can't bring them back.' They thought. Even if they would take revenge on the person who did this to them, they will never see everyone again. Returning to that place in their current state might result to their end, or worst, they might bestow the same tragedy to the Fairytail guild.

They couldn't afford to lose another family again.

Still...

If they don't do something, their fallen comrades and family might never rest in peace. They wouldn't be able to take it all. They wanted by the time they'd meet in the afterlife they could face them head on and tell them they're sorry after they had finally straightened their wrongdoing.

They clenched the book to their chest.

They had to decide this instance.

They don't want to leave the guild.

They don't want to leave Gray.

There were still lots of things they wanted to show him. There were still caves that they wanted to explore with him. They still wanted to play more with him, they still wanted to have sleepovers with him. There were still lots of request they wanted to take with him. They cried harder with each thought of Gray.

But...

That afternoon, they went to see Makarov.

* * *

The tapping on his window awoke him from his slumber. He groaned and groggily stood up and went to see who this bastard was.

Another tap made him curse before he tiredly opened his window.

"Gray!" A figure half shouted under him followed by a pebble hitting him directly on his temple. Another cursed left his lips as he glowered at the giggling figure under him, They only waved and motioned him to come down.

"Why?" He yawned and glanced at his wall clock. It screamed 2:30 Am. What the hell was this idiot thinking?! He sighed heavily while scratching his scalp. They didn't gave any reply, instead they motioned to him again to come down.

Him not really in the mood for arguing, he tiredly dragged his feet downstairs.

They patiently waited for him. A smile carving their face as he finally went to where they were standing. He was wrapped up in bandages after taking a request with Natsu and Erza. They doubt that his bruises was from the request itself. Still, they didn't forget to apologize for disturbing his sleep.

"It's fine, why are you here anyway?" He asked.

"No reason. I just wanted to see you ~"

Cue, Homo blush.

"Aww, Gray's blushing! You're always like that when I teases you. I'm starting to think that you like me or something." They grinned as he blushed even further. A vein popped and he raised his hand, punching them on the head.

"Aww. That hurts!" They whined loudly. "I was just kidding. Besides, we all know that you like Erza."

"What did you say?!"

"N-nothing! Haha, Gray's cute."

Blag. Another punch be fell them.

"Tsk, if you're only here to tease me then go home. I need sleep." He gruffly said as he turned his heels around, prompting toward his place. Before he could leave, he felt two hands grab his arm. He looked over his shoulder and saw them smiling sadly.

"I..." They started. "I'm leaving today, Gray."

That made him stop. His mouth opened but closing after he couldn't find any words to say.

"I was going to tell you earlier together with the others, but next thing I knew you already left. I guess you had been too tired and all. So I'm sorry for waking you again, It's just that..." They stopped and let his arm go. He saw this as a chance to face them, he didn't said any word. He wanted them to continue so they did. "I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to you... Because you're my best friend."

"I also want to thank you, because of you I was able to open my eyes and face my fears." They smiled as they reminiscences their memories. It was something they're going to treasure inside their hearts and it would also serve as one of the things that will remind them of a home to return to.

"For the past year, I had been relying on you. Thank you as well for that, I know I had been quite a pain in the butt. But... I can't always count on you for everything — no, you had done so much for me already. So this time, I'm gonna do this alone..." They took his hands and held them close to their chest. Smiling as they look at him in the eye. Gray on the other hand couldn't speak, it was too sudden and he thought he might still be asleep and all of these are just dreams. But the warmth that he felt was so real, and so as the person standing in front of him.

They couldn't see his expression as his face was covered by his fringes. They want him to say something, anything would do. They squeezed his hands and looked down sadly, was he mad? He had the right to, anyway.

He bit his lip.

An heavy silence enveloped them, neither of the two dared to speak.

Gray chose to break the silence. "This is quite a unique thing to say first thing in the morning." He murmured. They relaxed at this. "So..." He looked away from their gaze and chose to scrutinized the street lamp not far away from them. "Where are you going?"

The name of the place made him frown. That place full of bandits and dark guilds, even the magic council was having troubles with it. "What the hell were you going to do over there? Do you even have the slightest idea what that place is?"

"I do." They answered.

"So why?"

"I wish I could tell you but... J-just have faith in me, please?"

"Last time you said that, you blew an entire building up." They couldn't help but to laugh at this. Right, there was that one time, they got ahold of a new type of magic explosives and invited him to try it out. They accidentally lit up too many that day and ended up blowing a very expensive looking furniture shop. Imagine the damage they had to pay.

"I know! It was really fun!" They grinned widely but their expression turned serious as they let his hands go. "But I won't mess up again. You have to trust me in this."

They raised a fist in front of him. "Please?" They smiled hopefully.

Gray eyed the fist suspiciously. He know that gesture of course. It was something that Gray and them does whenever they would promise one another. It was absolute.

Giving in, he also raised his fist and bumped them into theirs.

"Haha, you really are cute."

"S-Shut up and get on with it!"

Giggling they nodded. "I will be back, I don't know when but I vow under the name Laxus-nii and the Fairytail guild had given me. And hopefully, when I do... I could tell everything about me to you..."

"About my real name, about my family, about my past... Everything... That's why..." They smiled and slowly reached out for his hand. They were slightly hesistating but it was something they could only do that moment. Pulling him to them, they hugged him tightly. They know the risk of their voyage and it might also be their last time seeing him again.

They held him close, his beating heart was perfectly in rhythm with theirs. They rested their chin on his shoulder and uttered the next words that made butterflies in his stomach go wild and his heart beat loudly that he thought it would jump right out of his chest.

"Please wait for me."

Fuck, he probably do like this idiot. Never in his life had he dreamt of liking a boy (Even if he kinda look like a girl.). What kinda complicated feeling is this?!

Still, he raised his arms and wrapped it tightly around their waist. He pulled their bodies close and let himself ease as they rested his nose onto their shoulder.

"Yea... So don't take too much time on that place."


	4. Chapter 4

_'I just wanna stay by your side again,'_

* * *

"How long has it been?"

Gray was stopped midway from bringing the drink to his mouth by Mirajane's question. She stood behind the bar counter and held a mug in her hand, it had been almost a year since Lissana's death and the silverette had a drastic change since. She had become, how do he say it, refreshing to look at. He frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

He asked before taking a sip of his drink. Mirajane on the other hand giggled finding the ice image's in denial amusing. Of course he knew what she was talking about. He would find himself asking the same thing whenever he was alone or in a place full of books.

But he will not admit that to the anyone, for all he care that stupid coward's already dead and if not, when he'll see him he promised to kill him instead. That ungrateful piece of shit. He hasn't even wrote a single letter to them ever since he left. His current whereabouts were unknown and aside from those letters which were strictly for Makarov, there was nothing more.

"You know what I'm talking about Gray. I'm talking about Ciel-chan ~" The woman cooed making him frown even further. He scoffed at this, shrugging a little.

"I don't know."

Lies.

It had been four years since he left. Four years of not knowing his wellbeing. Four long years of missing an ungrateful bastard. Not that he'll admit that he misses him or anything. It was just a little sad. With all that had happened within the past years, the fact that Ciel was out there probably dead wasn't helping the tiniest bit.

Mirajane sighed sadly and put the mug she was holding on the counter. Gray had always knew she treated Ciel as a little brother, and with all of that took place it felt like she only didn't lose Lissana but Ciel as well.

"It would be nice to see him again." She murmured sadly. "I know you misses him too. We all do."

He didn't answer. He don't know what to say to her at the moment, He too was worried but he tried not to raise his hopes up. When he left that day, he knew that there's a huge chance that he might not return. When he told him the name of the place, he immediately realized that that might be the last time he'll see him. The thought of him dying made his chest hurt but going to that place was suicidal.

Ciel will never return.

He clenched his fist, staring at his reflection on his drink.

"They finally got a photo of Artemis!"

Their guild mates chatter woke him up from his deep thoughts. He whiped his head to the owner of the voice and saw them raise a copy of the sorcerer's weekly magazine.

"But that's kinda blurry, isn't it?"

"Who cares? She's probably the most elusive mage there is. This is the closest thing that we can get."

Said the other.

Elusive...

That word kept on repeating itself on his head. Instantly a certain someone crossed his mind.

Ciel...

* * *

Makarov stood on top of the bar counter and clapped his hands. He was grinning from ear to ear and had called the members of the guild to listen to his 'important announcement', although he had been always the happy type he seemed to be quite happier and excited at the moment. The grin on his face was growing wider as they started to flock around them. They were confused but judging from his looks what ever this announcement was going to be good.

"Everyone! To those who are old members of this guild!" He started before particularly looking at Gray. He suddenly felt nervous despite the happy demeanor the guild master was displaying. "You still remember my adopted cough Son cough, right?"

At this, The old members face lit up while the other who was unfamiliar with who this adopted son was looked confused. Gray on the other hand was paralized on his spot. His heart was beating rather fast with a reason he don't even know why.

"Master has an adopted son?"

"I never heard of that!"

"Yes he has. And believe me when I say he's really cute."

Those conversations filled the air but he still couldn't find himself move despite also being asked who this adopted son was.

"Why are you telling us this, Master? Don't tell me..." Erza asked with realization finally dawning into her. Makarov was pleased with her quick thinking and happily nodded.

"That's right! Ciel's finally returning!" He exclaimed.

The room was suddenly filed with happy cheers and he even felt someone pat his back saying a quick 'Isn't that great, Gray?!' but just like how he has from the beginning of this announcement he couldn't move. Still trying to process what he had heard.

"Due to the dangerous state of the contenent he was in, he had to be wary of the way he communicates with us." He crossed his arms on his chest and sighed. Suddenly looking serious and all. "For the past years I had been the only person whom he had kept in touch. It was quite a risk on his part but from his last letter that I had received earlier, the state of that content is getting better. So with that, he had finally decided to return." He smiled directly to Gray as if relaying that message for him because he had asked him to.

"He's going to arrive next week. And I want you all to welcome him back! We're going to have a feast!"

Cue, excited roars and chatter from everyone.

But he on the other hand was still unable to move until he felt someone tap him on the back.

It was Makarov. He gave him a knowing smile before saying words that made his heart flutter inside his chest.

 _"Ciel said he can't wait to see you again."_

* * *

The hammock swayed gently together with the ship, lulling its occupant back into their deep slumber. The serenity of the room was also adding to the drowsiness she was feeling and the huge urge to sleep was overwhelming. She had planned to anyway, not until the door of the cargo area opened revealing the captain of the ship. The old bearded man first looked around the room before finally landing his eyesights towards its only occupant. He smiled kindly at her.

"We are finally nearing Magnolia, Missy." He told her. She perked up at this, hastily jumping from her spot then towards the window. The captain laughed loudly at how excited she looked. "I'm pretty sure everyone will be happy to see you again. And they will be surprise as well. I'm sure of that."

The captain was right! She could already make out the outline of the houses and buildings from this little window. She turned her body toward him and skipped happily to his spot, earning another laugh from the captain. A rather boyish grin was on her face as she exited the room. "You think so?"

"Of course! I mean, I, myself was surprised!" He mimicked her grin and closed the door behind them. "You first boarded my ship as a young boy and now! Look at you! You had grown into such a beautiful maiden!"

That statement made her proud. After all, she was at first a little devastated when everyone thought that she was a boy. Although she's still quite unaware of how much she had grown, she was still happy with the fact that she had started to look like a 'Maiden'. She scratched the bottom of her nose at this. Grin still in tack as she puffed her chest proudly.

"Well you're probably not much of a maiden, but still."

"Hey!"

"Hahaha! Come on now." The captain patted her back and went ahead of her. She followed forth, pouting but immediately the grin found its way back when the sea air greeted her. The almost familiar sight of the Magnolia sky made her eyes lit and this even urged her to run toward the front of the ship.

She was back! She was finally back!

"Magnolia! I have returned!"

* * *

Gray crossed his arms on his chest, eyes darting from his guilds mates who looked rather frantic as they wait for the ship to land. From his point of view they looked like kids who had too much sugar to eat. Mirajane particularly was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet as she held the fairytail flag in her hands.

As usual they were overdoing it, he thought. Gray heaved a breath, looking less thrilled than everyone. He was more concerned about how he would beat the living daylight outta that guy the moment he'd step his foot on Magnolia's ground. His fist was so ready.

"I'm pretty sure Ciel had grown into my type of man." Cana spoke beside him, even though she doesn't looked hyped as everyone else the way her eyes sparkle was an obvious sign of her excitement. He couldn't help but to cringe, sure he had.

He scoffed. "You are all making this a big deal."

"You should be happy that we greeting him like this." Cana countered. Frowning at how indifferent the ice mage could be.

"She's right." This time it was Erza who spoke. She looked serious as she gaze at the nearing cargo ship. "All those years, we were afraid that we'd receive a bad news and welcome him back in a different way."

He didn't answer. What she said was true. An image of him dead was something he wishes to never see. Gray might not admit it out loud but he don't want to lose Ciel the same way as how he lost Ur.

The loud sound of the engine alerted them of the docking of the ship. Expectant eyes followed the workers as they started throwing in the ladder, connecting it to the port. Upon confirming that it is now safe to disembark the ship, the crew finally started to make their way toward their waiting families. Some were carrying boxes and sacks, some just their own luggage.

Gray let his eyes roam the entire crew together with the others, trying to find an familiar face within the crowd. He was feeling nervous much to his dismay. He was only going to meet someone who left years ago, he wasn't supposed to feel this way. This was so... not him. He silently reprimand himself for thinking something like that and just resumed with his searching. But the sudden feeling of uneasiness hit not only him but the others as the last of the crew left and there was still no sign of Ciel.

"What's the meaning of this..."

He heard someone say. Series of murmurings followed and everyone diverted their eyes to Makarov who looked equally confused as them.

"Hmm... This is truly odd I wonder what happened?" Makarov said more to himself. He scratched his chin before muttering a quick 'I'll be back' and running toward whom he guess was the captain. He frowned. 'Where the hell did that Idiot run off to?'. He turned his head back to the ship. It was then he noticed that there was still one person left. He was hopeful. But it was soon crushed when he realize that it was a young girl.

Cute. Would not be so appropriate to describe her. Sure she was one, but he thought it will not be enough. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless hoodie that was a little bit small on her as it clung onto her body almost tightly. The tight leather short that she wore was just right and he also noticed that a book was dangling onto the belt that was carelessly wrapped around her waist and the bandages that covered her entire right leg quite complemented her overall appearance.

A lady tramp.

Damn! What the hell?! Why do he even care?! Stupid hormones! It wasn't like him to rate girls. Usually he would just never gives a damn. He cringe at his own antics.

The girl roamed her eyes to the crowd until it landed on him. He froze on his spot, there was something about those eyes he couldn't pint point. Something familiar but at the same time unfamiliar. He noticed how her expression lightened upon seeing him.

He frowned at this.

This even turned deeper as she grinned happily and started walking toward his direction.

Do he know this girl? He looked behind him trying to see if there was other groups aside from them. He saw a group of elderly woman who looked like they would want to be anywhere than stay in this abomination of a place, some teens on a corner and a shady looking tanned man with a silver necklace [1]. He gave him an unamused snort before diverting his gaze back to the girl.

Oh look.

She had started to run.

Toward him.

Wait.

W-w-wait!

And glomp!

He felt something soft connect with his body. An arm wrapped itself on his neck followed by a very sweet fruity scent that filled his nostrils. He heard everyone gasp at the scene.

"Haha, Gray! I miss you!" The girl spoke and then proceed on rubbing her cheek on his affectionately. The closeness of their bodies made him flush, he couldn't even move due to the sudden affection that he received. Another disbelieving gasp could be heard from his guild mates. W-What?! Who the hell is she?!

"What's the meaning of this, Gray?!"

"You never told us that you have a girlfriend!"

"You traitor!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Explain yourself."

"W-what the hell?! I don't even know her you idiots!" He stammered as he hastily tried to swat the arm around his neck. The sudden movement caught the girl offguard, she got pulled onto him even more instead. Neither of them could control as their legs got tangled, Gray's hand flew in front of him as he tried not to make the girl fall face first on the ground.

Well he was aiming for her shoulder. He swear. Please believe him.

"Hey stop moving- Ahh ~"

Oh fuck.

Oh FUCK.

If it was even possible, all of his blood seemed to rose to his face and was threatening to burst from his nose. He was groping her! To make everything worst, his hand unconciously squeezed the soft lump beneath his palm earning a rather erotic mewl from the still unknown female.

Fuck.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

He could feel the girls from his guild emiting a rather dangerous aura. That made his blood ran cold as from the corner of his eyes he could see them glaring at him.

He hastily removed his hand from the girl's chest. But the fact that their legs was still tangled made him stumble backward and his back and head came in contact with a wall. The sudden jolt of pain made him hiss, he closed his eyes before even noticing that his arms had found themselves wrapping on the girl's waist. She got even pulled closer to his body at the movement.

Although a bit taken aback by this, the girl made no attempt of pushing him away. A tint of pink tainted her cheeks as Gray unconsciously rested his face on the crook of her neck.

"Didn't he say he has no idea of who that is?"

"Yeah."

"How come they're all lovey dovey all of the sudden?"

"Liar."

The voices of his guild mates brought him back into reality, his eyes jolted open and finally noticed the awkward yet intimate position that they were in. He couldn't help but to flush at the realization. He gulped nervously, removing his hands from her waist and proceeding on putting it on her shoulders. "S-sorry..." He murmured while raising his head to look at her in the eye.

His heart suddenly went wild inside his chest. Their closeness was probably one of the reason but those beautiful cerulean eyes seemed to worsen the growing feeling of giddiness inside his stomach. The way she looked at him with those upturned eyes was enough to push all his words back into his throat.

This is too much! He thought as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, hoping that the uneasiness would subside by doing so. Whoever this girl was, there was only something that was certain.

She was bad for his health.

"Gray..." He flinched upon hearing her speak. A sigh escaped her lips as he refused to open his eyes and look at her. "This is to be expected, I guess." She murmured, putting her hands on his chest to push herself away from him. She took a step back away him, suddenly looking sad. "O-oh well then!" Clapping her hands together in an excited manner, an oh so familiar grin found itself on her beautiful face. Gray's breath hitched at this.

 _'I-Impossible...'_

"Let me start over again then!" She said as she put her hands on her hips, an act displaying her pride to those who are around.

 _'It couldn't be.'_

"Good afternoon." She started, looking at him with glimmering cerulean eyes. "My name is Ciel Dreyar. Your guild master's adopted daughter..."

He swore his heart stopped beating. .

She then proceed on smiling happily, making her eyes close in the process not even minding the slightest on how everyone had a look of utter disbelief on them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

* * *

The soft ticking of his clock was the only sound that can be heard inside his room.

Gray lied on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. The sound of his clock seemed to be louder than it usually was. Heck, he wouldn't even be able to notice its stupid ticking on normal basis. The clock earned an icy glare from the mage, yet it still continued to annoy him with all its heart and soul.

He got up and scratched his scalp annoyingly. The scene from earlier kept on repeating on his mind like a broken record.

He was so stupid! How could he not notice it from the very beginning? Looking back if you really paid attention, the signs were so obvious.

Well giving the fact that he wasn't the only one who was shocked, he was supposed to feel better because of that. But no. All that was running through his mind was how much of an idiot he was.

Tap.

Gray's head whipped toward the sound. Another tap could be heard from the direction of his window. He frowned at this. He made his way toward the source of the sound and flung the curtain to the side before opening his window. A peeble hit him hard on the temple and he couldn't help but to hiss and gave the snickering figure below him a deadly glare.

Said figure wasn't even intimidated at his action, instead she grinned wider and gave him a wave.

"What do you want?" He grumbled as he rubbed the area where the peeble hit him.

"Let's talk." She said giving him an apologetic smile. He thought about it. Gray wasn't sure of what to say to her. The ice mage couldn't even comprehend what the hell was making him unable to associate with her, everyone seemed to had recovered from the initial shock. They even ruffled her hair playfully, saying how dare could she keep such a secret to them. Okay it was partially her fault for not telling the truth but still.

He sighed. What harm could it do? "Fine..." He muttered before turning his back and heading toward his door.

She was sitting on the pavement hugging her knees, by the time he was finally out. She wasn't wearing her earlier get up, but instead a black t-shirt and a baggy shorts. She looked up by the time he got near.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep." She smiled and rested her cheek on her knees, eyes not leaving him.

He had to divert his eyes from hers because of an uncomfortable feeling inside his gut. "It's okay... I..." He trailed off, contemplating if he should sit beside her or just remain standing. He choose the former. "I was still awake anyway."

She hummed at this.

Gray couldn't help but to shift uncomfortably in his spot. She hasn't said another word, and the tension between them was starting to get on his nerve. His brow furrowed in annoyance as he thought of something to say but Alas! His system seemed to had lost the ability to speak and think.

"... I'm sorry."

His head whipped at her at the statement. She wasn't looking at him but instead her gaze was locked into nothingness. He couldn't fathom the emotion that were swirling in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I kept it for so long... but..." She trailed off, this time finally looking at him. Her lips quirked up into a sad smile. "I'm still me aren't I?"

He couldn't answer. Gray was taken back by the emotion that he saw in her eyes and so as the tears that had formed in their corners.

"Whatever my gender is... I'm still me. That will not change..." The smile she gave him was enough to disolve all anger that he had developed while she was away. "Don't stray away from me..."

Gray's breath hitched. He had seen her cry countless times before but he knew she had stopped crying when he succeeded on opening her eyes. Then why she was crying now... He couldn't help but to think it was a lot similar to that when she had first arrived.

And it bothered him.

"... What the hell are you crying about, you idiot?" He grumbled before putting a hand on her head, pushing her head down. She slightly whined at this but made no attempt of prying his hand away. "Nobody's straying away from you... tch... Four years had passed and you're still a whimp."

"Fairytail will accept you, no matter who you are."

She peeked at him from her eyelashes. The warmth in she felt at the gesture and words was enough to dissipate her worries away.

That's right...

Fairytail will accept her.

She smiled and nodded, putting a hand on top of his. "I forgot to tell you something..." She said. Gray quirked up an eyebrow prompting her to continue.

 _"I have returned... Just as I promised."_


End file.
